


[Podfic]  Blue and Blooming

by argentumlupine



Category: Penelope (2006)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Lazy Mornings, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>: <em>In most species the flowers are white, but, in some species (notably </em>H. macrophylla<em>), can be blue, red, pink, light purple, or dark purple. In these species the exact colour often mirrors the pH of the soil. – wikipedia, on hydrangeas.</em></p>
<p>Podfic of the story by Jenwryn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  Blue and Blooming

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blue And Blooming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/219779) by [Jenwryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn). 



> Recorded for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/326428.html).

cover art created by [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo).

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://podfidic.parakaproductions.com/ALPA%20V%20Numbered/114%20%5bPenelope%5d%20Blue%20and%20Blooming.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:04:03



## Audiofic archive download links

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/352015032727.zip) or [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/352015032728.zip)



## Alternate download link

  * [mp3](http://podfidic.parakaproductions.com/ALPA%20V%20Numbered/114%20%5bPenelope%5d%20Blue%20and%20Blooming.mp3)

  
---|---


End file.
